


Притяжение между нами способно разжечь войну

by Julia_Devi



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 15:55:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3575174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia_Devi/pseuds/Julia_Devi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Майкрофт зовет это одиночеством, но что он вообще может знать?»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Притяжение между нами способно разжечь войну

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [This Heart Between Us Could Start a War](https://archiveofourown.org/works/345466) by [epistolic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/epistolic/pseuds/epistolic). 



> События в фике происходят до или вместо сериала.  
> Какие герои, такой и романс.
> 
> Беты: henna-hel, х_любимая_х, Alves
> 
> Переведено для команды WTF Moriarty 2015.

Они выходят из здания, покрытые пеплом; серый и угольно-черный оседают на волосах и воротниках, на сгибах ладоней. Шерлок облизывает губы: у них вкус пота и адреналина. Дыхание перехватывает лишь на секунду, но все вокруг погружается в темноту, будто он ослеп.

— Бо-о-оже… — говорит Джим, растягивая гласные. Шерлоку едва удается сдержать совершенно неуместный смешок. Джим, идущий рядом, ловко перехватывает его за локоть, удобно устраиваясь по правую сторону. — Мы очень плохо себя вели. 

— Мы просто возьмем и выйдем? — удивляется Шерлок.

— А почему нет? — хитро улыбаясь, отвечает Джим. — Или мне вынести тебя на руках?

— Мы несколько бросаемся в глаза, — замечает Шерлок и сворачивает в переулок, не обращая внимания на подначку. — Мы выглядим так, словно побывали в мусорном баке. Огромном, грязном и полном взрывчатки. 

— Ты говоришь так, будто это плохо. 

— А разве нет? 

— Хм-м-м…

На губах Джима мелькает усталая улыбка, но выглядит она, словно подожженный фитиль рядом с галлоном бензина. Никто, кроме Шерлока, не смог бы этого разглядеть. Они походят на два листа металла, сошедшиеся вместе, шов ко шву, и Шерлок провел последние шесть месяцев в попытках разъединить их. Пока ему не удалось, но это лишь вопрос времени.

Что-то рушится позади них — стена или потолок. Сквозь оглушительный рев пламени Шерлок различает вой приближающихся пожарных машин. 

— Ты задумался, — нараспев произносит Джим, а затем приникает ближе и жарко лижет Шерлока в шею, оставляя влажный след. 

**

Джеймсу Мориарти двадцать шесть, он тот еще ублюдок и он в два раза безумнее, чем хочет казаться. 

Он полирует ногти, кладет в чай по четыре ложки сахара и может с завязанными глазами заложить бомбу менее чем за минуту. Шерлок видел, как эти тонкие музыкальные пальцы путались в хаосе проводов на столе, видел их на женском горле. Только в качестве исключения, ведь обычно Джим, как и Шерлок, старается не пачкать руки подобного рода вещами. Руки, которые выглядят одинаково нежными и на курке пистолета, и на бедрах Шерлока. 

Он почти ничего не знает о Джиме Мориарти, кроме того, что тот погиб три года назад, но спустя сорок три дня снова был найден мертвым. А на следующий день его заметили на другом конце земного шара. 

Камерам наблюдения удавалось поймать его трижды. Коронный фокус Джима: «Я по-прежнему в игре». Четыре недели спустя пять зданий в самых оживленных частях Лондона взлетели на воздух. 

Шерлок ловил его дважды, но они оба понимали: это происходило лишь потому, что Мориарти хотел быть пойманным. Этакое причудливое болезненное самолюбование, первобытная жажда внимания. Майкрофт зовет это одиночеством, но что он вообще может знать?

**

В третий раз Шерлок поймал Мориарти, когда тот почти настроил таймер на бомбе. У Джима на лбу красовалось темное пятно, а волосы слиплись от крови, стекавшей вниз к подбородку. 

— Шерлок, — невозмутимо произнес он. — Как хорошо, что ты явился лично. 

— Положи, — велел Шерлок. 

Мориарти глянул на бомбу, на мелькающие красные цифры, а затем вновь перевел взгляд на Шерлока и невинно уставился на него из-под ресниц. Шерлок видел, что тот готов активировать бомбу и швырнуть прямо в дуло его пистолета.

— Что, это? Но это всего лишь безобидная игрушка. Пожалуйста, не говори, что ты собираешься отнять ее у меня. Ты же знаешь, я терпеть не могу, когда у меня отбирают игрушки. Я становлюсь очень несчастным. 

— Думаешь, меня это волнует? — спросил Шерлок. 

— Разве нет? 

— Вообще-то нет, — сказал Шерлок и вновь не смог побороть восхищение: взгляд Мориарти скользнул мимо пистолета, словно того и не было. Словно Шерлок вообще не представлял для него никакой угрозы. 

Джим ловко засунул руки в карманы. 

— Мои предположения обычно верны. Видишь, как хорошо быть мной? 

— Как и мной. 

Мориарти улыбнулся так, словно Шерлок только что попался в одну из его ловушек. 

— А ведь у нас могло бы что-нибудь получиться, — сказал он. Было так непривычно слышать его спокойный голос, без изломанных скачков интонации. Шерлок едва не вышел из себя — это был вызов. — Нам было бы очень интересно вместе. Мы могли бы причинить куда больше вреда. Разве это не то, чего тебе всегда хотелось, Шерлок? Причинять вред. Я бы научил тебя. Мы могли бы спалить это место. 

— Или я могу просто застрелить тебя, — отозвался Шерлок. 

— Не будь таким занудным, — вздохнул Мориарти, легко улыбаясь. — С пистолетом можно сделать столько удивительных вещей, но единственное, что пришло тебе в голову — убийство? 

Шерлок опустил ствол и прицелился Джиму в колено. 

— Я и не говорил, что собираюсь убить тебя. 

— Да, только ранить, не так ли? 

Шерлок промолчал. 

— Видишь? — сказал Мориарти, перекатываясь с пятки на носок, как ребенок в ожидании сюрприза. — Ты и я, дорогой. Мы одинаковые. Мы оба знаем, что причинять вред гораздо веселее. 

— Мы не одинаковые. 

— Не делай вид, что не понимаешь, тебе не идет. 

— А безумие не идет тебе.

Что-то неуловимо изменилось на лице Мориарти. Шерлок перехватил пистолет уверенней, когда вспышка гнева заставила того искривить губы. Бурная и нежданная волна удовлетворения прокатилась по телу Шерлока, и это было приятно.

**

Шерлоку Холмсу двадцать восемь, он почти самоубийственно гениален. У него тощие, паучьи, конечности, и он судорожно мечется из стороны в сторону, словно стрелка компаса, помещенного в точности на истинный полюс.

Он ненавидит лондонские толпы, но в то же время находит в них нечто пленительное. Нечто, что он не в состоянии объяснить. Впрочем, это единственное, чего не может объяснить Шерлок Холмс. 

**

Неделей позже Мориарти убивает десять человек в разных вагонах поезда. Всех в одно и то же время, будто в каком-нибудь фильме ужасов. 

От предвкушения кровь что есть силы пульсирует у Шерлока в висках.

— Тебе понравился мой подарок? — спрашивает Джим вскоре после этого. Шерлок все еще в такси, в получасе езды, но он может представить, как Джим, ссутулившись на гостиничной койке, сжимает телефонную трубку. Его голос всегда звучит иначе, когда они говорят по телефону: не так резко и неровно, скорее кротко, и Шерлок знает, что Джим старается это скрыть. — Я старался специально для тебя. 

— Ты всегда становишься сентиментальным, когда выпьешь. 

— О, отлично, — говорит Джим, и, как доказательство своей правоты, Шерлок слышит несколько звонких ударов по стеклу. — Тогда скажи, что на мне надето. Или, лучше скажи, чего на мне нет.

— Наручников, — отвечает Шерлок. — Но скоро они появятся. 

— Неужели? — с неподдельным восторгом удивляется Джим. — Ты собираешься приехать только ради того, чтобы упрятать меня за решетку? 

Шерлок ничего не говорит, пристально глядя в окно и желая, чтобы водитель посильнее давил на газ.

— Надеюсь, ты спешишь домой, — после недолгой паузы произносит Джим, — и думаешь обо мне. Ты уже нашел ответ, дорогой? Я знаю, как разгадывание загадок распаляет тебя. Эту ты уже раскусил?

— Яд в газетных чернилах, — отвечает Шерлок. — Они облизывали пальцы, чтобы перевернуть страницу. 

— Да, но что за яд? Не говори расплывчато. Люди всегда так делают, когда чего-то не знают.

— Нечто очень сильное. Должно быть, доза была незначительная… Если только не чрескожная абсорбция, что сужает круг до… — Шерлок замолкает на секунду, услышав шелест ткани на другом конце провода. — Ты ведь просто умираешь от желания рассказать мне сам, не так ли? 

— Пока еще не умираю. — Джим смеется. Затем раздается глухой стук — запонки катятся по тумбочке. Шерлок раздраженно дергает рукой.

— Остановись.

— О, ты же знаешь, я не начну без тебя, — говорит Джим. — Не в твой день рождения. 

**

У Джима Мориарти была захламленная пробковая доска, на которой Шерлок смог различить карту Лондона. На месте улиц и зданий — разноцветные булавки, расставленные по какой-то неясной схеме, и Шерлок, как ни старался, не мог ее понять. Три на месте Темзы, и одна, белая, на Бейкер-стрит, 221Б. Единственная белая булавка на карте. Шерлок просиживал перед этой доской каждый день, скрестив ноги и задумчиво сложив ладони у лица. 

— Если так и собираешься пялиться на эту штуку, — предложил Джим однажды, прислонившись к дверному косяку, — можешь остаться на ночь. Наверняка будет весело. Я даже закрою глаза на тот факт, что ты не принес мне цветы. 

— Тише, — огрызнулся Шерлок. Джим только заговорщицки улыбнулся ему.

Тогда Шерлок остался, свернувшись на диване так, что колени упирались в грудь. Он пялился на карту до тех пор, пока дедукция не оставила его блуждать в кружащих голову мыслях, и вскоре единственное, что он мог различать — дыхание Джима в соседней комнате.

Он так и не уснул в ту ночь. 

**

Впервые Мориарти — он рассказал это Шерлоку позже, вытянувшись у того на коленях, словно тяжелый, неповоротливый, но очень довольный кот — убил из необходимости. Шерлок, вероятно, был единственным человеком в мире, понимавшим насколько скучной со временем становится необходимость. 

**

Лестрейд появляется во вторник, но Шерлок не в настроении. Впрочем, это не редкость. Он мается в пустой квартире, мысленно раскладывая по полочкам все возможные причины, по которым Джим бросил его неделю назад, и сводит соседей с ума игрой на скрипке. 

—Ты идешь? — спрашивает Лестрейд, застыв в дверном проеме. 

Лестрейд относится к тому типу людей, которые все делают в меру своих способностей. Это всегда удручало, но сегодня особенно, потому что у Шерлока не было сил терпеть идиотские вопросы и колкие подозрительные взгляды, что бросала в его сторону Донован, не заботясь, замечает он или нет. Просто думать о Мориарти куда интереснее. Изворотливый, эксцентричный и несказанно жестокий, он оказался единственным во всем мире, кто смог действительно восхитить Шерлока.

— Тройное убийство в запертой комнате, — недоверчиво произносит Лестрейд во второй раз. — Окна закрыты, двери заперты изнутри. И нет ни одной улики. Мы ничего не можем понять.

— И? 

— И… тебе интересно? 

— Ни капли, — отвечает Шерлок и вновь берется за скрипку. Лестрейд даже замирает от негодования. 

— Шерлок, если ты думаешь, что я стану умолять…

— Вот и не надо. 

— Ты хочешь извлечь какую-то выгоду? Я что-то упустил? Нет, не отвечай, — просит Лестрейд, когда Шерлок вскидывает бровь. — Само собой, я что-то упустил. Ну, и что на этот раз? Хочешь, чтобы я выгнал Андерсона из команды? 

— Лучше из страны, — бормочет Шерлок. — А еще лучше выгони себя из моей квартиры. Есть нечто более важное, о чем стоит побеспокоиться.

— Например, что?

Шерлок глядит по сторонам, будто ожидает, что некто явится из тени. 

И едва ли не чувствует панику Лестрейда, понемногу заполняющую пространство комнаты. Одно короткое, темное, но приятное мгновение Шерлок раздумывает, не сказать ли правду. 

Он все-таки не делает этого. Мориарти все еще оставался его тайной, которой не хотелось ни с кем делиться.

**

— Я не собираюсь работать с тобой, — сказал Шерлок и был честен.

— Никто и не просит тебя работать со мной, — отозвался Мориарти, слегка наморщив нос. Его взгляд был непроницаемым и пустым. Солнечные лучи пробирались через приоткрытые жалюзи, и в таком освещении Джим казался непривычно маленьким, а обнаженная кожа на его шее — уязвимой и слишком бледной. 

А затем всему настал конец. Было приятно видеть, что Мориарти умеет держать себя в руках. Шерлок мог бы отдать ему должное. Он вздрогнул, когда Джим коснулся его руки и провел пальцами к изгибу горла. На секунду Шерлока охватил трепет, а сердце дрогнуло. 

Это чувство было очень похоже на благоговение. 

— Тогда о чем ты просишь? — разочаровано спросил он, не до конца понимая, почему расстроен. 

Губы Мориарти сложились в грустную полуулыбку. 

— Не задавай вопросов, ответы на которые тебе не понравятся, — сказал он.

Он тоже был честен. 

**

Шерлок никогда не звонит Джиму без предупреждения, но в этот раз делает исключение. 

— Чем обязан такому счастью? — спрашивает Джим тягучим грудным голосом. Кажется, он где-то на улице. Шерлок слышит гул дорожной пробки, редкие гудки автомобилей. Недовольство в дыхании Джима. 

— Ты попался, — сообщает Шерлок. — В этот раз ты допустил ошибку. 

— Вот как? 

— Хочешь знать, какую? — Шерлок сидит в лаборатории перед чашкой Петри, и у него слегка кружится голова. Так бывает всякий раз, когда ему удается собрать воедино разрозненные части какой-нибудь мозаики. — Появился реальный, поддающийся проверке след, который ведет прямо к трупу в твоей квартире. К тебе. И теперь у меня достаточно доказательств, чтобы засадить тебя в тюрьму. Я смогу выбить тебя из игры уже к концу месяца. 

Джим смеется немного придушенно.

— Правда? Ну прямо как в детективном романе.

— Я мог бы позвонить Лестрейду сию же секунду, — говорит Шерлок. 

— Мог бы, — соглашается Джим, и пальцы Шерлока сжимаются от нетерпения на краю чаши с уликами. — Но вместо этого ты звонишь мне. Хочешь новое развлечение? Я, как ты знаешь, не принимаю заказов, но уверен, что смогу организовать что-нибудь специально для тебя. 

— Где ты? — интересуется Шерлок. 

— О, тебе определенно хотелось бы знать, — Джим вновь заливается смехом. — Тебе и небольшому отряду оловянных солдатиков.

Шерлок ничего не отвечает: он запоминает скачки интонаций. От них жмет в груди, а нервы натягиваются и дрожат, будто струны под порывами ветра. На миг дыхание перехватывает, но он все же говорит:

— У меня есть ключ.

— А у меня полтонны ТНТ спрятано в стенах твоей квартиры, — невозмутимо отзывается Джим.

— А вот и нет. 

— Ты не веришь мне на слово? — Джим усмехается. Шерлок может это слышать, может представить. Почти чувствует его ухмылку на вкус. — А стоило бы. Я единственный человек на земле, которому ты можешь доверять, дорогой. Поэтому я собираюсь убить тебя. 

Мелкая дрожь проходит по спине Шерлока. 

— Ты говоришь так, будто я не собираюсь убить тебя первым. 

— Действительно? 

Голос Джима звучит шутливо и напряженно, а Шерлок вдруг различает знакомый звук жилых массивов совсем недалеко от Бартса. Он дергается в кресле, бездумно глядя в чашу с каплями крови.

Джим. Джим. Джим. Джим.

Шерлоку хочется окунуть в его кровь кончик пальца и оставить отпечаток на листке бумаги. 

— Я так и думал… — вздыхает Джим насмешливо, но теплота звенит в его голосе. 

**

Шерлок много раз позволял разуму теряться в мыслях, на которые у него не было права. Ему нравилось размышлять о возможностях — иногда даже на основе информации, которую он получал, лишь мимолетом взглянув на те или иные вещи. И ничего не мог поделать с тем, что разум всегда доводил логические цепочки до конца. 

Молли — какой-то вопрос — если ты согласишься… Скука, кофе, стрижка, блеск для губ, бумажная работа, старые и грязные столовые со жвачками под столами; две недели, невыносимо, не стоит и пытаться, она все равно переедет на север, когда у ее матери обнаружат рак…

— Тебе стоит найти соседа, — проворчала миссис Хадсон, пытаясь оттереть грязь вокруг колб на кухонном столе.

Шерлок фыркнул и вытянул ноги. 

Что, если кто-нибудь согласится? Скука, объяснения, кофе, попытки подстроиться под чужого человека, который, в отличие от него, на самом деле спит; Джон Смит, Джон Доу, игра на скрипке не позже семи вечера, никотин, Майкрофт, убийства, невыносимо, попытки быть вежливым, бога ради, ключи от дома, собачьи уши в холодильнике, никто не смог бы этого вынести, в этой квартире нет столько места, в стенах взрывчатка, скука, скука, скука, Джим. 

— Ты просто заперся здесь в гордом одиночестве, Шерлок… Не понимаю, как ты еще не сошел с ума.

— С чего вы взяли, что я не сошел? — монотонно проговорил Шерлок, разглядывая водяные знаки на потолке. 

**

— Ты отвратительно самоуверен, — сказал Шерлок, когда Джим впервые появился на пороге его спальни. 

— Посмотри мне в глаза и скажи, что тебе это не нравится, — криво усмехнулся тот, — и, обещаю, я прекращу. 

Шерлок не издал ни звука. 

Поцелуй застал его врасплох. Не потому, что Шерлок не ожидал его вовсе. Просто ему казалось, что Джим должен целоваться иначе. Резко и жарко. Но вместо этого поцелуй получился искренним, чутким и невинным. 

Шерлока не интересовали никакие признания. Он хотел чего-то большего. 

— Я разочаровал тебя, — сказал Джим, когда они отстранились друг от друга. Он цеплялся пальцами, словно запутавшись, за петли для пуговиц на рубашке Шерлока. По его лицу и взгляду нельзя было ничего понять. 

— Да, — все, что ответил Шерлок. 

И это успокоило, примирило их. По крайней мере, после той ночи поцелуи Джима стали другими, каждый раз новыми. Шерлок ценил это; ему нравились те мгновения, когда они совершенно не узнавали друг друга. 

**

Шерлок Холмс хотел быть человеком, который разгадает все загадки вселенной, но это не принесло бы никакого удовольствия, будь рядом кто-то, уже разгадавший их.


End file.
